Never again
by NightAngel2
Summary: Sakura reflect on a day when Naruto was not all hyper. "Why are you so sad today?" It's better than it souds. SakuNaru, SakuSasu - One-shot


__

This is a one-shot, made from the perspective of Haruno Sakura. I hope you enjoy, and please review.

Pairings: Sakura + Naruto (friendship kind of love); Sakura + Sasuke

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Naruto, and unfortunately I never will.

****

Never again

*By: NightAngel*

Today I remember thinking you were acting weird. In the morning, when you arrived, as hyperactive as always, you seemed happier then ever. You said a cheerful "Good morning, Sakura-chan" to me and I nodded back, not caring much. Your usual picking with Sasuke started early, but it vanished away too soon. You seemed to be expecting something from us. Something we didn't quite get. You were too silent, and although most of the times I think of you as being an annoying brat, I've grown quite fond of you. So why are you so sad? 

It's not like you have a frown on your face. No, because a smile still creeps in your lips. But I can see, I can see that it's fake. Why are you pretending? "What's wrong?" I asked you. You smiled widely and replied with a not so convincing "Nothing's wrong."

Do I look like a fool to you? I may not be the best shinobi around when it comes to a fight, but I'm proud of being one of the smartest and perceptive ones. I can see it in your eyes. Something is wrong with you today. Why won't you tell me? Normally even if we don't ask, you always say what goes on your mind, openly, not caring if the others will hate you after that or think of you as annoying and too loud. That never made a difference to you. So why, today of all days are you hiding something? I can tell something is bothering really badly. 

Through all the training today, you kept silent. You didn't reply to any of Sasuke's snickerings and you didn't yell when Kakashi-sensei came late, as usual. But I noticed one thing. When Kakashi-sensei arrived, there was a glint in your eyes, like you were expecting something from the lazy jounin. But that also seemed to disappear when he simply gave us a lame excuse and took us to the training field.

I saw the sad look in your eyes. I noticed how you were not at all focused on training today. Kakashi-sensei noticed too, but he kept on calling you lazy and telling you to train harder. I saw how that pained you. I saw how you almost cried when he said you were a lost cause to the leaf shinobi. Usually you would've yelled at him and make us laugh as you claimed that you would someday become the Hokage. But today, today of all days you did nothing. Nothing at all.

Don't you think Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke noticed? When you left, they remained still, looking at your retreating back, wondering along with me, why did you act all weird that day. Is something wrong Naruto? Is there something you want to tell us? I'm your friend now, and I'd like you to trust me enough ... enough to tell me what's wrong. I feel bad! Maybe I'm too blind, because I'm sure the answer to your behavior is right in front of me. So why can't I see it.

Why are you so sad? Is it because of the villagers that keep nagging you? No! I never understood why they do it, why my parents always tell me to keep away from you, why all adults give that advice to their children. But I noticed you now tend to ignore them. Maybe inside it hurts you, but you never show it. So I'm sure you'd never be that sad because of the villagers. No! That's just not like you. So why?

Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke and I stayed and talked about it. We didn't get to any conclusion, so they left and decided to ignore it. They were sure that the next day, you'd be back to your old genky self. I'm sure too, so why can't I do the same? Why can't I simply sleep and forget about it all? Why does my heart hurt? Why do I feel like we did something wrong? Can you tell me Naruto? Why I felt so guilty when I saw the tears whirling up in your eyes? Can you tell me why I'm getting dressed in a hurry, sneaking out of my room and walking around the city, in the middle of the night, just to get to your house? 

At this time of the night, I'm almost sure you're still training your ass out. Getting too tired to even move, because that's exactly what you do every night. You want to be big! You want to became the Hokage! At first I thought you were silly. I mean, how could a weakling like you became the Hokage? But soon enough I changed my mind. Day after day you proved everyone wrong. I admire you, and I have no problem in admitting that I thing of you as being strongest than Sasuke-kun. Yes I still love that cold-hearted bastard, but I know you're stronger. I can feel it in my bones, everytime you fight. 

I love Sasuke, but I also love you ... in a different way. I feel so grateful for everytime you risked your life to save me ... to save us. I'm grateful you love me. You make me fell special, because knowing that someone as special as you, loves someone as simple as me, makes me feel great.

Yes! I think of you as being special, very special. You're different from everyone. You're greater than anyone I ever met. You surpass anyone and everyone. I don't have the slightest doubt about you accomplishing your dream. Someday, I'm sure you'll became the Hokage, and I'm sure you'll be akwnoledge and loved. Because that's exactly what you want, right? To be loved, to be missed, to be known. Well, if it comes of any consolation I love you, I'd miss you if you left, and I know of your existence and will do anything to make sure you know this.

As I climb the stairs that lead to your small house I think that it was unfair of me to never tell you any of this. Our friendship is something that grew in us, without us even noticing it.

Your door is not locked. How distracted and careless can you get? 

I open it slowly, trying not to make any noise. I peek inside carefully. It's very dark inside. No lights on. But the moo light shows me the path.

I noticed the mess, and schedule a day with myself, because you surely need someone to come clean this place up, and why not me? The milk on the kitchen table, I notice, is way over the date. How can you even drink that? Remind to myself: Buy him good milk.

The empty ramen bowls lay helplessly on the kitchen counter, and all over the table and even the floor. I sigh heavily. You're not the best when it comes to house cleaning, that's for sure.

It doesn't take me long to reach your room. I gasp as I look around. Clothes shattered everywhere and scrolls all around the floor. 

Then I notice you, laying on the bed, soundly asleep. I almost laugh at the awkward position you're in, noticing you didn't even bother to cover yourself with the sheets. Maybe today you got tired, a little earlier than you normally do.

I walk close to you, trying not to trip over any of the alien things on the floor. You're with your back turned to me and I smile as I pick a blanket from the floor and cover your shivering body with it. And that's when I see your face. Your beautiful and peaceful face, adorned with those weird whiskers I always question you about. But there is something that calls my attention this time, something that makes me frown and makes my heart seem to sink in a deep whole. Your eyes are swallow! Have you been crying? Did you cry yourself to sleep? And if so, why did you cry? These questions keep plaguing my mind over and over again, and I don't seem to get and answer. I feel my eyes burn as I watch a lone tear come down your face. My mind keeps searching for the answer, but I know I wont get any if I don't get it from you.

It was then that you decided to speak. Yes! You spoke. In your sleep, but you still spoke. Your words came slowly, along with the tears that now fell freely from your closed eyes. And soon enough mine did too. 

Your words ... they hurt me! Not because you're saying something bad, but because of what they mean. Now I understand ... I understand why you were sad, why you cried.

Can I even consider myself as you friend now? Now that I know that it was partially my fault? The knowledge that I was not the only guilty, does not make the pain go away.

Your sobs and tears stop and I have to fight very hard to control my own. But I swear Naruto. I will make it up to you! I will make your tears stop and I'll be sure never to make the same mistake again. I'll make sure that no one else does it also. I'll make you smile again Naruto. Because I love your smile ... 

I couldn't keep myself from hugging you tightly when I saw your smile the next morning.

At first you arrived with a small "Hi!" and sat down away from me and Sasuke. Kakashi-sensei was surprisingly early, as you yourself quoted. Then he said that today we were going to a different place. You didn't seem to mind and I almost broke right there and then, but then I was reminded of the plan, when Sasuke patted my back gently. I could swear that was the first time I saw Sasuke smile. He should do it more often. It sure made him look even more beautiful.

When we arrived to the main building you were surprised and asked Kakashi-sensei if Tsunade-sama had some important mission for us. Kakashi-sensei smiled behind his mask and said yes. I smiled when Kakashi-sensei shielded your eyes with his own hands and gave you directions. You tripped a couple of times and said it wasn't funny to mock you in that way. Then when we entered this big room, he finally removed his hands from your eyes.

I loved the look on your face at that moment! When everyone yelled surprise I watched as your face turned serious and then ... you cried.

Yes we were a day late, but we will make it up to you next year. Because next year I'll make sure none of the present people forget about this date.

Tsunade, Jiraya, Iruka, Asuma, Kurenai, Ino's team, Kiba's team, Neiji's team, Konohamaru and all his friends, and of you course us ... your team.

We will never forget Naruto. Because never again do I want to see you sheed tears of pain. Never again Naruto. We'll never again forget your birthday ...

__

Gah! What do you think? I did the best I could and I'm proud. What Naruto said in his sleep was "Today is my birthday ... and no one even cares ... no one knows ..." – Iruka-sensei actually gave him a present and that was why he was hoping that everyone else would also do the same. Poor Naruto-kun.

Well, please review!

***


End file.
